kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
SIOSIJAK
| sns = }}SIOSIJAK (시오시작; also stylized as SIO.SIJAK) is a performance girl group under Good Dream Entertainment. They made their music debut on March 12, 2018 with the digital single "Lalala". History 'Pre-debut' In 2017, SIOSIJAK became active as a five-member performance girl group. They registered an account on Showgle, a site where people can hire entertainers for their events. On this site, they announced they would be releasing the digital single album "Tonight" in May 2017 with the line-up that can be seen in the picture.Showgle profile page But May came around and no single was released. The company revealed its new plans for a debut in September of the same year. SIOSIJAK would debut as a four-member girl group in the fall of 2017.HG Times: 걸그룹 시오시작, 새로운 군통령 등장! 위문공연 화제 Without any notification or statements from the company, Minji had left the team. Not long after, Suji seems to have left the team. Her activities with the group stopped after October. Sohee was added to the team and had her first live performance with the group in April 2018. Right before debut, Heejin left the team. The three remaining girls started preparing for their debut and were joined last minute by Jiyoo. Up until the day of their debut, SIOSIJAK was announced as a three-member girl group in the media.China Focus: 신인 걸그룹 `시오시작`, 첫 디지털 싱글곡 `라라라` 공개Joy News 24 on Facebook: 걸그룹 시오시작 기대되네 For this reason, the album cover art only includes Yelim, Sun-A, and Sohee.Bugs profile page Jiyoo also did not have any parts in the song and was edited into the group concept photo. She did appear in the group's performance video for "Lalala", which was released 17 days after the album release. '2019: Company responds to line-up rumors' On July 16, Good Dream Entertainment posted a message to the group's Instagram regarding some rumors and questions from fans. Due to the group's official SNS only using Sun-A and Yelim's pictures in the headers and them being the only members to post cover videos, it was assumed Sohee and Jiyoo had left the team. In the post from the company, they explained that Jiyoo was still a member of the group, but that it was difficult for her to combine her activities with the group and at the same time keep up with her studies. That's why she was not present during their schedules. They did confirm Sohee left the company due to personal reasons. They then addressed the group's new profile picture with four members in the photo. They announced they are planning to add a new member to make SIOSIJAK a four-member group again and that they are currently trying out with their trainees to see who fits.SIOSIJAK Instagram post Members Discography Digital singles * "Lalala" (2018) Gallery SIOSIJAK LALALA concept photo.png|Original concept photo for "Lalala" SIOSIJAK LALALA concept photo with Jiyoo.png|Concept photo for "Lalala" including Jiyoo SIOSIJAK Facebook profile picture.png|Profile picture References Official Links * Facebook * Instagram * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:Good Dream Entertainment Category:SIOSIJAK Category:2018 debuts